


Pellucid - Dr. Phil Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1075]
Category: Dr. Phil (TV), NCIS
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Diane and Abby are shocked to see Anthony DiNozzo on the Dr. Phil show talking about his relationship with Gibbs, but just what are Tony and Gibbs doing on the Dr. Phil show?





	Pellucid - Dr. Phil Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/10/2002 for the word [pellucid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/10/pellucid).
> 
> pellucid  
> Transparent; clear; not opaque.  
> Easily understandable.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jethro Gibbs, on the Dr Phil Show, as a patient.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Apologies for the semi Deus ex Machina ending. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm always looking to improve. Also, I'm always looking for more prompts. Feel free to add your own. Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Pellucid - Dr. Phil Version

Diane watched as the Dr. Phil intro came on. Dr. Phil wasn’t normally a show she watched, but she was forced to stay home due to an injury and there was nothing better on. As she watched before her very eyes, “Today on Dr. Phil it’s husband vs husband.” Diane gasped as images of Gibbs and his SFA DiNozzo flashed on the screen.

As Dr. Phil appeared on screen, he announced, “Anthony DiNozzo emailed me multiple times about his significant other’s abusive head slaps and love affair with his boat.” 

Diane chuckled. That sounded like Gibbs, alright. Immediately grabbing her phone, she dialed Tobias, needing to share this with him. 

“Fornell.”

“Turn the TV on to Dr. Phil. You’ll thank me later.” Diane hung up, not wanting to miss any of the show even though she hadn’t been able to stop herself from phoning Tobias to let him know about this.

Fornell blinked, eying his phone with suspicion. What on Earth could be on the Dr. Phil show that Diane thought he needed to see it? She didn’t even watch Dr. Phil. 

Shaking his head, Fornell turned the TV on in his office, thankful that he warranted an office with a TV and could watch whatever it was that Diane thought he needed to see. Finding the channel showing Dr. Phil, Fornell’s jaw dropped open. The show had switched away from Dr. Phil to an intro featuring Anthony DiNozzo.

“Jethro Gibbs is the love of my life. He says he loves me, but he spends all his time with his boat. When he does spend time with me, it’s mostly filled with head slaps. We see each other more at work than at home. I can’t move on because I still love him and believe he loves me, but this relationship isn’t working anymore.”

Abby’s google alert for Gibbs pinged and she automatically clicked on the link. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Tony on Dr. Phil’s show. IMing Tim frantically, she messaged, “You need to get down here ASAP.”

McGee hurried downstairs, worried from Abby’s message about what could have transpired in the lab and if she was in danger. He didn’t expect to see Tony on the big screen TV in Abby’s lab. He stared in shock. “What? Abby what’s going on?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Abby pointed at the TV showing Tony in pellucid colors. “Tony’s on Dr. Phil.”

Dr. Phil turned to Tony inviting Tony to tell his side of the story. Tony joked and misdirected and generally showed his mask, but Dr. Phil quickly broke through it and got to the point that Tony had laid out in the emails to the show. Specifically, Tony’s relationship with Gibbs and how it’s falling apart to the point that Tony is contemplating ending the relationship.

Even though with her injury, Diane could only lay there and sleep or watch TV, after seeing the Dr. Phil intro she was riveted to the screen and couldn’t have slept if she’d been ordered to. She would never have been brave enough to bring Jethro onto Dr. Phil and she didn’t think it would have solved anything if she had. She wasn’t sure if Tony was crazy or inspired.

Fornell still hadn’t recovered from the initial site of Tony on Dr. Phil. Now, they were showing an intro for Gibbs. Fornell couldn’t believe that they had managed to get a video intro from Gibbs without Gibbs storming away. What the hell had happened between Tony and Gibbs that it had come to this?

Abby and McGee stared in shock at the TV. Gibbs on Dr. Phil? What the hell was happening here?

“Tony is dead.” Abby murmured. McGee nodded in agreement.

As the drama unfolded, Abby and McGee couldn’t believe what they were seeing. How could Tony and Gibbs work together as well as they did and have the problems that they discussed on Dr. Phil? Of course, they immediately regretted their distraction.

Smack. Smack. Gibbs’ hand connected with the back of both Abby and McGee’s head. 

“What are you watching that fool TV for? There’s nothing to see here. Get back to work.”

Abby and McGee rubbed the back of their heads. “But Gibbs. You and Tony are on TV.” Abby pouted.

“I know. I was there.” Gibbs glared.

“Uh. I better get back to my desk. I’m sure there’s a search I need to run.” McGee left hurriedly.

“Ya think?” Gibbs glared at McGee as he left. Turning to Abby, Gibbs growled, “Stop yanking McGee’s chain.”

“I’m not. This is airing now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Gibbs chuckled. Tony had gotten them good. So far neither McGee nor Abby had even considered the fact that today was April 1st. 

He wondered if Diane and Fornell would figure out that Tony was pranking them or if they would fall for it as well. They had actually met Dr. Phil and recorded a show, but it hadn’t been dramatic enough to actually air. Tony had gotten the tape from Dr. Phil and doctored it to seem more dramatic than it had actually been and worked some magic to have it appear in Abby’s inbox and on Diane and Fornell’s TVs as well. 

Gibbs was glad they hadn’t actually been so far gone as to need Dr. Phil’s service and that they had just needed to take the time to listen to each other. Their relationship was stronger than ever now. Gibbs smirked when his phone rang and it showed Fornell.

“Gibbs.”

“What the hell, Gibbs? Why didn’t you tell me you were on Dr. Phil?”

Gibbs chuckled. “You should know me better than that.”

“I thought I did, but I’m watching it with my own eyes.”

“Are you?” Gibbs rolled the final word so as to imply doubt before hanging up on Fornell. Tony would be happy to know that he got everyone with his April Fool’s joke. At this rate, Gibbs was going to have to invite everyone over to their house to make it up to them when they realized that it was all an April Fool’s prank.

He just hoped that they didn’t want to know how Tony had made the footage and that what really happened didn’t have to be revealed. The fact that they believed that this was really happening made Gibbs shake his head. He texted Tony, “All 4.”

Tony glanced at the text from Gibbs and smirked. This April Fool’s joke would be remembered for years. He’d really done a good job with it. Though, really, he was glad that his relationship with Gibbs was secure enough that not only did Gibbs allow him to do this, but he actually helped him alter some of the footage. 

Of course, he had no intentions of telling anyone that. The reveal at the end of the show that it was an April Fool’s joke would be telling enough. Tony couldn’t wait for the screams of outrage to begin when they realized that everything they had just watched with their eyes glued to their television screen was all a prank.

Gibbs and him could look back and laugh about it now, but after Gibbs’ return from Mexico things had really been bad. Tony had contacted Dr. Phil’s show for help and they’d shot some basic footage in preparation for a show only for two things to happen. The first was that being forced to face each other for the footage had force Gibbs and him to actually talk, something that they’d avoided doing previously.

The second thing was that NCIS had contacted the Dr. Phil show and informed them that they couldn’t air any of the footage they shot as it could compromise undercover operations. Vance had handed the footage over to Tony once they got it from Dr. Phil and it had remained in his possession. Even what was airing now was modified footage and not the original footage and he’d made sure that only the 4 people he wanted to prank could see it. 

Gibbs had tipped Vance off about what Tony was doing, knowing that Vance would get the humor from the various responses. Plus, Vance should be in the know in case anything boiled over from the prank. Vance was amused by the whole thing, but ignored it and hoped nothing would come of it.

“Tony!” Abby yelled, “I’m going to kill you.”

Tony dodged Abby and ran around a corner to hide while Gibbs calmed her down. Gibbs caught Abby before she could chase after Tony. “Calm down, Abbs.”

“But Gibbs.”

“I know.”

Abby turned her glare on Gibbs. “You helped him?!”

“Sorry, Abbs.”

“I don’t like you very much now.” Abby sulked, heading back down to her lab.

McGee looked between Abby and Gibbs confused. Gibbs tilted his head towards Abby’s lab. McGee headed down to find out what had happened. 

McGee’s shout echoed through the building it was so loud and Gibbs’ chuckled. That was two. He was expecting a call from Fornell as soon as Diane got done berating Fornell over the phone for this.

Right on cue, Gibbs’ phone rang. “Gibbs.”

“How dare you!”

Gibbs just grunted.

“Do you know what I just had to listen to because of you?”

“You’re the one that married her.”

“Arg!” Fornell yelled, hanging up the phone.

Tony calmly returned to the bullpen, sharing a private smile with Gibbs. “We got them good.”

“We did. You know this means payback, next year, don’t you?”

Tony shrugged. “I’d like to see them try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
